Random Days
by Luthien Eriol
Summary: Riku and Sora are taking care of Yvaine, and here's what they do. Riku x OC


**At first I was going to have Riku play music with Yvaine, but then I got too bored and thought this would be better.**

I found Yvaine sitting in our class' recording studio, a guitar on her lap. She was turned to the laptop my mother let her borrow until school was out for the year. Her silver hair was pulled back into a loose braid that hung over her right shoulder, her two shorter strands of hair fallen in front of her. She still had on her boy's uniform since she refused to wear a skirt for some reason, though her tie wasn't on anymore. It was next to 'her' laptop, neatly folded. She also had on large sound-cancelling headphones around her neck. But after she clicked a button, she put them back on and waited a few seconds, keeping the beat with her foot. Her eyes wandered slightly, waiting for the right time.

And when that time came, she started to strum the acoustic guitar in a faster pace than her foot. Her eyes kept flickering from the neck to the body of the guitar, and after two minutes or so she stopped, then turned back to the computer. She set the guitar down by the table and stretched, and then she saw me.

"Ah, Riku!" She exclaimed in her thick accent before falling over onto her back. But she quickly stood back up straight and straightened out her dress shirt. She cleared her throat. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head where a new bruise was going to form.

"I was looking for you." I walked over to her and held onto her hands, pulling them down to her sides.

She looked up at me with a nervous/embarrassed expression and I smiled weakly at that.

"Just checking your head." I muttered, leaning closer to her and examining her crown. "Yeah, you'll get a small bump on your head." I confirmed.

"I would understand that." She turned her head away and hit two keys on the keyboard before closing the laptop.

"What were you working on?" I asked, walking to the doorway and grabbing her laptop bag for her.

"Just a side project." She shrugged, taking it from me and putting the silver laptop in it before zipping it shut. "I was waiting for you to finish, so I thought that I should do something productive." She looked away and put her laptop bag over her shoulder, looking down.

"Waiting for me? Why didn't you just go home with Sora?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yvaine shrugged. "He said he was going to hand out with Kairi, and I did not want him to go through the trouble of walking me back to his house." She didn't look at me at all.

"Oh…" Silence fell upon us while she was putting the instruments away. There was a drum set, a keyboard, and the guitar. "Hey, how did you do on your English test?" She told me how nervous she was about it.

"I am going to get the results tomorrow." She set the guitar back in its case after putting the drum set away, and then went to get the keyboard and put that away. Once she was done, she took a deep breath and finally looked at me. "Ready to go?" She asked, blinking once.

I nodded. "Yeah." I turned off the lights and walked out with Yvaine in front of me until we were out of the school. "What were you planning on doing once you got back to Sora's house?" I asked after a few seconds.

Yvaine let her head fall back as she thought. "I do not know. Maybe take a walk outside or help out his mother."

"Help out Laura? With what?" What was there to help out _with_?

Yvaine shrugged. "Anything that she needs help with." She answered. "Why? Do you want to do something?" She turned her head to look up at me, and I shrugged this time.

"Maybe we could go down to the island." She turned to the water and moved uneasily once we got down to the shore. "I won't let you fall into the water." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed it lightly, and she just blushed and looked away again.

"What would we do there?" She asked.

"You always have to ask that question…" I muttered, rolling my eyes playfully. "We'd just… I dunno, enjoy the view." I dropped my arm and walked down to my boat, jumping inside.

"Enjoy the view?" She raised an eyebrow at me, but she still followed me until I jumped in.

I chuckled lightly, holding my hand out to her. "Are you coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She took a step back quickly, her fingers curling a little. She then hesitated before taking my hand and jumping down onto the wooden boat, swaying a little.

~x~

I hopped out of the boat and tied it to the pier, noticing that two more were here. So I only assumed that Kairi and Sora were here, or maybe Tidus, Wakka or Selfie.

"Are they here?" Yvaine was basically reading my thoughts.

"I dunno. Could be the trio." I hopped out of the boat after Yvaine did, grunting a little.

Yvaine looked at me in a confused fashion, and I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go." We started for the shack, but when we were at the bridge, I found one of our old wooden swords. I picked it up and tossed it to Yvaine which she easily caught, then looked at it with a blank expression. "What am I to do with it?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Do you wanna duel?" I asked, and was shocked at how quickly Yvaine threw herself at me, easily knocking me onto my ass.

"It is too easy to defeat you." She said with a shrug and the same blank expression as she held the sword to my neck. "You would be deceased by now." She said before dropping the sword and turning to walk away.

I blinked twice, my lips parted in surprise. I never expected her to be so quick. But I got back to my feet and ran to her, but she quickly turned around and grabbed my wrist, then turned around again and flipped me over her back, making me land on my back.

"Do not try anything on me. My hearing is far superior to yours." She said, before straightening out her shirt, then started to walk away again, leaving me to get up by myself.

Boy, is Yvaine strong.


End file.
